On Our Way HomeCyanide Died
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: title scare ya? hee! 1st bmb story. not long. wrote this at 3 in the morning! enjoy. love angst and hospitals!


its almost one i have just read every cy/skids fic on fanfiction.net I AM SO WRITING ONE LIKE RIGHT NOW!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Duo:why are we always here!?  
  
Wufei:to announce that Kazima owns nothing?  
  
Duo:Oh yeah.  
  
Trowa:Why am i here...i never say more than 3 syllables...  
  
Heero:Dude you just said like....14 syllables....  
  
Duo:Heero just said dude....and like....KAZIMA GOTO SLEEP!  
  
NOO! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ^_^ READ PLEASE  
  
"Can you here me? Can you respond at all?"  
  
'Voices rushed and loud....Other noises. So much sound...  
  
Oh yeah....there is pain...  
  
Da*m you pain....'  
  
"We need more blood stat! Find an empty room!"  
  
'What happened? What caused the pain? So dark...there are marbles on my eyes...I can't open them. I don't like this place...'  
  
"Young man your going to be okay...just hold on another 10 seconds..."  
  
'I hate you. Just shut up...stupid chica...or was that a man? Don't care at the moment. So loud...what is that loud sound....'  
  
"Hows the man?"  
  
"Fine!Needs 3 stitches. He'll be shipped out to Prison in a matter of seconds!"  
  
Dark eyes snap open. "FU*K!" A young mexican teen swears as pain from opening his eyes spread throughout him. Blood dripped in his eyes, causing him to swear more, and shut his eyes.  
  
"Do you rember what happened?" A Lady in white askED as she fixeD his broken legs. "WHAT THE FU*K YOU DOIN'?! YOUR BREAKING THEM ALL OVER AGAIN!!" The bloody mexican yelled and promptly cursed in spanish.   
  
He knew what they were doing was necessary but...did it have to hurt so much?!  
  
Something was chewing at his mind as the docter forced him to lay painfully back down. "SKIDS!"He screamed suddenly, floods of memory and emotion were coming back.  
  
The bus...  
  
The band....  
  
The gun man...  
  
Bang...  
  
His shoulder...  
  
Skids eyes filled with fear...  
  
The gun....  
  
"SKIDS! NOOO SKIDS! HARLEY!?! SKIDS!?! RASPUTIN?! RASHEEQUA!? SKIDS! SKIDS!!!!"   
  
A hysterical Cyanide Torres screamed and struggled, only suceeding in further injuring himself. All at once docters had slammed him back down in his bed and were forcing medicine in him.'STOP! STOP! SKIDS!?TELL ME, WHERE IS SKIDS!?!' His jumbled mind begged.  
  
"NOOONOOOOOOOOO!!NONONONONONONONONONONO!!"Cyanide screamed tears rushing out his eyes...there was so much he needed to know. Things he could not ask with them pumping liquids through his veins. He sobbed as the days current events came rushing back........  
  
******3 hours ago*****  
  
The Boy Band accompined with Mikhael Rasputin where all crammed on a bus with several other people; eagerly all were trying to get to there destination. In or favorite band's case, they were trying to get home.  
  
"STUPID TRAFFIC!!" Cyanide yelled loudly, banging his head down on the chair in front of him. Mikhael turned around looking very put out, annoyed, and pissed off. "Stop. Now. Or. Die. Slowly." Harley smiled apologetically, while Rasheequa rolled her eyes looking very annoyed. She countinued reading her book muttering about boys.  
  
Skids who sat next the Cyanide giggled, and everything was right in the world.  
  
Skids with his backwards hat,beautiful looks, and warm smile had stolen Cyanides heart all over again. "Don't worry Cy! We're almost home!" Cyanide nodded and said,"I'm actully homesick...I can't belive it but I miss my family...."  
  
Skids laughed and pat his friends shoulder with sympethy when a car skimmed the side where Cyanide was sitting at. The bus stopped, slamming it's passangers into the front of the seats.   
  
All but Cyanide who'd jerked away from the now dented meatle side he'd been leaning against, and fell screaming with pain in Skids arms. Harley, Mikhael, Rasheequa, and Skids immediantly looked at their friend with concern.  
  
"Oh my God, CY!" Harley cried out, his throught hitching.  
  
Cyanide bit his lip and cursed himself for notticing Skids beautiful scent, though his ribs had to be shattered.  
  
"The pain....it hurts so badly...HELP ME! HURRY AND HELP ME!" Cyanide mumbled, and screamed in spanish.  
  
Skids eyes had filled with tears and he lifted his friend up. He let his best friend lean heavilly in his arms, and starred at his pale face which was covered in sweat.  
  
Skids face darkened once Cyanide opened his glazed eyes, and tears filled in his lashes. Skids did somthing shocking and yelled down at the driver, swearing to kill him, and shouting every vulgar word he knew.  
  
Thus...the band and Mikhel, just about wet their pants from shock.  
  
But it hadn't stopped there. Cop cars showed up circling the bus, and the passaneger's of the bus soon knew why. Armed with a gun, the man driving the car appeared and shot off his gun and told everyone to leave.  
  
With their hands raised the bus emptied out,but before Skids could get off the man grabbed him and said, "Wiat! I need a hostage!" "NO!"Cyanide shouted angrilly, his throught choked with emotion and pain.  
  
The man, and Skids looked at him surprised. Cyanide was paled with pain, paler still, with fear. His eyes where wide and he trembled with the thought of loosing Skids. Cyanide swallowed and begged, "Take me instead..." "CY NO!" Skids shouted angrilly glaring at him.  
  
'That glare only makes me love you more...'Cyanide thought, and then he shook his head.Now was not the time to be dreaming.  
  
"Look, that guy there is ripped with biceps, triceps and more! I'm a scrowney kid, whos ribs are shatterd, not only that I'm shorter than you! Keep me and have an advantage...with him...he could take you out at any moment."  
  
To Cyanide that was the lamest speech he'd *ever* made up. The greasy man looked at Skids and then at Cyanide and finally grabbed Cyanide roughly and tossed Skids out.Skids and Cyanide locked eyes, as Skids was tossed out.   
  
In Skid's eyes where fear for his bestfriend, anger, and cunfusion. Stongest of all in his eyes where hate for the armed man.Cyanide's eyes held every negative emotion ever made in the very depthes. Skid's sobbed out Cyanide's name as Cyanide slumped and the supossed "hetro one" began to sob.  
  
For 5 hours the man and the police shouted back at each other, until the man's revolver crushed Cyanide's temple. Blood sprayed the windows, and Cyanide slumped limply in the driver's seat. Screams from the crowd filled the air and the man shouted,"IF YOU DON'T REACH MY DEMANDS THIS BOY WILL WISH HE WAS DEAD BEFORE I FINALLY GRANT HIS WISH!"  
  
To the world watching the scene everyone thought Cyanide Torres was unconcise,floating in some endless void in his head. But Cyanide was aware, frightned,and most importantly, awake.  
  
The spikey haired youth looked down and thanked the bus driver for leaving the keys in the Bus. Looking up he saw a building not...10 maybe 5 feet away.  
  
Cyanide sat up and slammed his foot on the gas peadle. He spun the wheel speedily, throwing the man off balance. Cyanide looked strait ahead at the brick building. His life passed before his eyes. But what he saw was not his past.   
  
He saw his future.  
  
He saw his funeral. His lonely grave. Weeping family. A rainy day...and standing dejectedly in the rain...Skids. Beautiful, wonderful, Skids sobbing clutching a gun. Cyanide's emotions overwhelmed him, and when a bullet went through his shoulder he gladly sunk into the dark abyss.  
  
It was better than seeing the wall crushing the bus front, and throwing his body around like a doll. Before he lost his entire grip he cried out his secret love's name.   
  
"SKIDS!!!!!!"  
  
**********  
  
"FOR PETE'S SAKE, SOMEONE DO SOMTHING! HES GOING TO PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY DAMAGE HIMSELF EVEN MORE!!" A docter bellowed at a nurse.   
  
For Cyanide Torres, nothing could subdue him,No, nothing *would* subdue him!He neede Skids! His emotions were out of controll, and his physical body was in so much pain he wasn't sure what was part of his body.  
  
"SKIDS!!!!!!!!"Cyanide sobbed as another shot was injected directly into his neck.  
  
Cyanide was silenced by a mighty anguished and loud roar, "LET ME GO! HE'S *MY* BEST FRIEND! I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE HIM! I HEAR HIM SCREAMING FOR ME! HE NEEDS ME DA*MIT! OUT!OF!MY!WAY!!!"   
  
Skids burst though the door and imeddiantly was at Cyanide's side sobbing, "CyCyCyCyCyCyCyCyCyCy!" Cyanide relaxed, the medicine finally kicking in and he felt his lids grow heavey.   
  
'Skids...'  
  
The docter backed off in shock and amazement at how quickly the thrashing teen had reacted to the taller boy's gentle touches and soothing words.   
  
Cyanide felt his whole body go numb, "Skids...your alive....skids..." Cyanide sobbed,"Theres somthing wrong with me...it hurts...my heart..."  
  
"Your emotionally drained...your going to be okay!" The docter said working around SKids. "I'm gonna die...El Diablo is gonna have my soul!" Cyanide babbled coughing blood in Skid's hair.  
  
Skids looked into Cyanide's eyes and whispered to him, "Your gonna be okay! Your gonna live and...and we're gonna go buy icecream! And Black nail polish and what ever you want!"Skids was being pulled away. "Cyanide Torres if you leave me...I'll...I'll hate you...I...I swear it!!"  
  
Cyanide nodded fighting back another scream as they pried the hot lead from his shoulder."SKIDS!" He sobbed again and Skids was shaking now.  
  
"CYANIDE! I...I..."   
  
Skids shoved the docters off him and kissed Cyanide full on the mouth, pouring in the feeling he had never spoke of into him.A heavy wheight lifted off him...and he knew...no matter what he'd live. He'd be okay.  
  
And Cyanide Torres died and was reborn all over again. 


End file.
